Remember
by Thyrsette
Summary: Cet OS se situe en octobre 2001, quelques temps après la tragédie du World Trade Center.


**Voici un tit OS guimauve (à 100%)**

**Pairing : Je vous laisse découvrir ******

**Y a un ou deux tits clins d'oeil, les personnes concernées comprendront (Milie y a une réplique rien que pour toi ****)**

**Si vous voulez remercier quelqu'un adressez vous à MA Grumelle, c'est elle qui m'a demandé d'écrire cet OS. Merci à elle de m'avoir donné son avis avant que je ne poste ******

**Disclaimer : Everything is CBS's property (même la Mûre snif) **

De prime abord pour le lieutenant Taylor cette journée n'avait rien pour la distinguer d'une autre. Réveillé tôt par ce même cauchemar il s'était levé et s'était servi un café. Il allumait en même temps son PC et dans le salon de son appart qui lui semblait désormais bien vide, s'installait à table, tasse à la main, pour consulter, grâce à ses prérogatives de lieutenant de la Scientifique, les listes des admissions dans les hôpitaux de la ville. Ses recherches étaient toujours vaines et au bout d'une heure il repliait le portable espérant encore malgré les éléments peu favorables. Suivait alors le temps de la douche qui lui permettait de se rafraîchir les idées avant de partir bosser et de chasser les images qui le tourmentaient la nuit. Habillé il attrapa sa mallette et passant dans l'entrée son regard se posa sur une photo. Il soupira et posa le cadre de manière à ne plus voir. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, il le voulait… Mais n'y arrivait pas à son grand désespoir. Son trajet quotidien fut interrompu par son portable.

-Bonjour Don.  
>-Bonjour Mac, j'espère que mon appel ne vous dérange pas.<br>-Non pas de souci. Je suis en route pour le labo.  
>-On a réinterrogé le suspect avec une preuve plus concluante trouvée par Aiden hier soir. On va pouvoir boucler l'affaire, il a avoué.<br>-Vous avez fait du bon boulot tous les deux. Qu'Aiden m'apporte le dossier dans mon bureau je vérifierai que tout soit bon et ça partira chez le juge.  
>-Merci Mac. Bonne journée.<br>-Merci, à plus tard Don.

Sur ce il raccrocha. Plus rien ne coupa son trajet et il arriva comme tous les jours à huit heures et demi à son bureau après avoir pris au passage un café. Une demi-heure plus tard une personne entra dans son bureau après avoir frappé avec légèreté sur la porte vitrée.

-Bonjour Stella.  
>-Bonjour Mac.<br>-Que puis-je pour vous ?

La scientifique sourit à son supérieur qui haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Il y a une personne en bas qui demande à vous voir. Je la fais monter ?  
>-C'est ?<br>-Elle ne sait pas.  
>-Pardon ? S'étonna Mac.<br>-Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Cette jeune femme m'a également précisé que par conséquent on l'appelait Julie.  
>-Vous voulez dire qu'elle est… ?<br>-Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air. Apparemment on a dû lui conseiller de venir vous voir.  
>-Pourquoi moi ?<br>-Peut-être parce que vous êtes brillant, répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres, et que la personne qui lui a donné ce conseil savait que si elle venait vous voir, vous feriez tout pour l'aider et qu'ici on a le matériel adéquat.  
>-Pourquoi ne pas vous en occuper ?<br>- Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle est venue voir. Bon je vais lui dire de monter.  
>-Atten…<p>

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, Stella, têtue comme elle l'était, avait déjà quitté le bureau. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil se demandant comment il pourrait l'aider si jamais ils n'avaient aucune correspondance dans leur base de données. Oui, Stella le connaissait très bien : une fois qu'il l'aurait rencontré il voudrait l'aider. Il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir tout perdu, de ne plus avoir aucun repère dans la vie. Même si son boulot et son amitié avec Stella lui avaient permis de ne pas couler un mois auparavant, il avait connu ce vide. Quelques minutes passèrent et l'on frappa. Comme il s'était replongé dans de la paperasse il ne leva pas le nez tout de suite, finissant d'écrire sa phrase tout en lui intimant d'entrer. La jeune femme qui entra était plutôt grande, elle avait les yeux de couleur noisette. Ses cheveux ondulés tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules et son expression de visage, bien qu'assombrie, était rieuse.

-Lieutenant Taylor ?

Mac n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Son regard s'était replongé sur la feuille qu'elle tenait à la main Elle les releva vers l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

-Est-ce possible… ?

Aussitôt il se leva, lâchant son stylo plume et s'approcha rapidement de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras, il soupira et se retint de lui donner tout geste trop tendre.

-Tu ne te rappelles plus de moi n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Je… Je sais que je vous connais mais… Je ne sais plus exactement comment.<p>

Elle avait perçu sa joie de la voir. Serait-ce que… Son regard se posa sur son alliance qu'elle n'avait pas quitté même si elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'était son mariage.

-Claire Conrad Taylor… Murmura-t-il. Je… Je dois rêver…

Elle le dévisagea. Il avait dit Taylor… Lui aussi s'appelait Taylor. Ils faisaient donc partie de la même famille. Mais quelle était la nature du lien qui les unissait ? Son regard glissa de son visage qu'elle trouvait parfait, à sa main gauche et remarqua que lui aussi portait une alliance. Et cette alliance semblait assortie à la sienne.

-Mac… Murmura-t-elle comme si ça pouvait l'aider à se souvenir.  
>-Oui… ?<p>

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était magnifique, cette couleur… Claire se mordit la lèvre inférieure cherchant le meilleur moyen de poser sa question. Ne trouvant pas elle abandonna bien vite.

-Tu… Es mon mari ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Donc c'est de toi que j'attends un enfant… Continua-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur.  
>-Tu es enceinte ? S'étrangla-t-il.<p>

Il chancela comme étourdi par la nouvelle ce qui provoqua une grimace chez la jeune femme. Quand on lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte à l'hôpital, elle avait paniqué de peur de ne pas retrouver la mémoire et par conséquent de ne pas retrouver non plus le père de cet enfant, de situation convenable pour pouvoir l'élever… Alors si en plus ce n'était pas un enfant désiré, qu'allait-elle faire ?

-On ne voulait pas d'enfant ?  
>-Si, on avait décidé d'essayer mais tu ne m'avais rien dit… De combien ?<br>-Presque deux mois…

Mac n'en revenait pas. Non seulement sa femme se tenait devant lui alors qu'il avait presque perdu tout espoir de la revoir mais en plus de cela, il se révélait qu'elle attendait leur bébé.

-C'est merveilleux.

Il se décida enfin et la prit dans ses bras tout contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact qui lui semblait si familier, l'odeur de l'après rasage, la position des mains de Mac dans son dos… Quelques images lui revinrent et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait fini à l'hôpital, qu'elle y était resté environ un mois car elle avait eu un trauma et avec la grossesse les médecins avaient voulu la garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement rétablie d'autant plus que tant qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire, elle n'avait personne à contacter. Le seul souvenir qu'elle avait c'était son visage à lui. On lui avait conseillé de se rendre au commissariat. Le lieutenant Don Flack Jr avait insisté pour s'occuper d'elle. Mac se promit intérieurement de remercier ses amis qui l'avaient guidée jusqu'à elle. Puis se fut au tour du lieutenant de la scientifique de faire son récit. Il lui narra son désespoir de ne pas même avoir retrouvé son corps dans les décombres des Tours Jumelles. Son amnésie avait été la cause de ses recherches infructueuses. Elle n'avait pu être identifiée.

-Je suis heureux, et encore c'est un bien faible mot… Que tu sois vivante. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu à jamais.

Il caressa sa joue après avoir replacé une mèche de ses cheveux la faisant rougir. Ne voulant pas la brusquer il se contenta de lui déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres. Puis il se leva et attrapa sa veste.

-Viens on rentre.  
>-Et ton travail ? Il n'est qu'à peine dix heures…<br>-Je m'expliquerai avec mon chef. Tu es bien assez importante pour que je me consacre pleinement à toi quelques jours d'autant plus qu'il va falloir que tu reprennes tes repères.

Elle sourit.

-Merci…  
>-Ce n'est rien. Tu es la femme que j'aime. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.<p>

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit hors des labos, chez eux. Il allait lui faire redécouvrir leur vie sa famille, le travail qui la passionnait, ce qu'elle aimait, tout, Ainsi il pourrait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Il comptait bien être aux petits soins puis il faudrait préparer l'arrivée du bébé. Il sourit à cette perspective de bonheur qui le comblait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa journée serait si particulière mais cette fois-ci c'était pour le meilleur.

**FIN**


End file.
